A Rose to Remember
by AnimeGirl329
Summary: We have been sent on a mission. A mission to a school where beyblading is hated. There, we meet our greatest enemies who try to make us miserable...we also meet the girls of our dreams. Full Summary inside. KaixOC, RayxOC, TalaxOC.
1. Prologue: The Mission

AnimeGirl329 here! Call me AG329 for short. This is my…um…4th Beyblade Story! This one is very different from my other stories, but if you are a fan of my other stories, then you are definitely a fan of this one, and vise-versa. I hope you like this story!

**Disclaimer: **AG329 does not own Beyblade…you think after all the chapters I've written that I wouldn't have to write this anymore…

A Rose to Remember  
Rated T  
Beyblade  
Summary: Kai, Ray, and Tala get transferred by Mr. Dickenson to a new school. Turns out that a powerful and very skilled Beyblading team lives there, the only problem is that they hide their identities. The guys think this will be a piece of cake, but when they get there, they find out that Beyblading is hated there, and what's more is the 3 leaders of the school seem to have a thing for making the boys' lives miserable. Then come in the Rose Bladers. Who are these mysterious bladers, and what's going to happen between the boys and their new found enemies? **KaixOC, RayxOC, TalaxOC**

Here are the OC profiles…

Xie Xang (pronounced: Zie Zang)  
Age: 16  
She has long midnight black hair with chocolate brown highlights. It flows down to her hips, and she usually has it up in a pony tail. She has emerald green eyes. She has a small, petit body, and she is only about 5 feet. She is a slender girl, but she is not curved in all the right places. Her attire usually consists of small, tight mini skirts and low cut tank tops that end just above her belly button. She wears about four different silver bracelets on her left wrist, and she has her ears pierced with long, silver hoops. She has a couple of silver necklaces on too. Her make-up usually consists of dark browns and it is quite heavy. She has a snobby, stuck-up attitude. She is the leader of the school she goes to, and even though no one says it, they really don't like her that much. She absolutely detests Beyblading, thinking that it is a game for little kids. She is pretty much labeled as a slut, and she doesn't care, but deep down it hurts her. Her family consists of her and her dad. Her mom died when she was only two, and she has no siblings. Her dad does everything he can to make her happy, but she never appreciates anything. She was originally born in China, but she moved to Boston with her dad after her mom died.

Aikou Yukami  
Age: 16  
She has mid-length sliver hair, and she has pearly pink eyes. She was born in Japan and moved to Boston after her parents divorced. She lives alone with her mom. She wears short mini-skirts and shirts much like Xie. She is not a big fan of jewelry, and her make-up is heavy and always a deep pink color. She is 5' 4" and is the tallest of her friends. She is pretty flat-chested and she is slightly plump. She has a cocky attitude, and she is very snobbish. She is also labeled as a slut. She hates Beyblading with all her heart. She follows Xie around like a little lost puppy, always doing what she is told. She is one of the leaders of the school that she goes to, and everyone fears her because if they get on her bad side, they almost always end up dead. Her mother works very hard to provide for her, and even though she acts like she doesn't appreciate it, she really does. Whenever one of her friends has a problem, they always go to her for help because they know that she will always be there for her. She believes in love at first sight, and she believes in having a soul mate. Her name in Japanese means Love.

Makoto Dickenson  
Age: 16  
Her grandfather is Mr. Stanley Dickenson, chairman of the BBA, but despite this, she absolutely hates Beyblading. She lives in Boston with her parents who also work for the BBA. She is ashamed to admit that her parents work for what she calls a low-life company. She is one of the leaders at her school, but she is the most liked of them all. Even though she is stubborn and very snobby, she can also be caring at times. Her clothes consist of the same things as her friends, but she does not wear any jewelry or make-up. Her hair is short and is a pale blue color. Her eyes are pitch black, almost like a void. She tries to ignore her parents and little brother at all costs. She stands at 5' 2" and she is slender, but not curvy at all. She won't listen to reason, and she is the dumbest of her friends, whereas Xie is average and Aikou is only slightly below average, Makoto is very below average. She thinks that life should be taken one day at a time, and she is constantly arguing with Aikou about love because she does not think it exists. She was born in Boston, but she is of Japanese heritage. Everyone calls her Mocha for short because of her obsession with Mocha Lattes.

There are 3 more OCs. They are: Black Rose, White Rose, and Red Rose. I will not give any profile information on them except for a few things. Together, they make up the Rose Bladers. Their attire consists of capes and masks, along with matching outfits (use your imagination) The color of their clothing depends on their names. The leader is Black Rose, who stands for loneliness. White Rose stands for peace and tranquility, and Red Rose stands for love. They do not have Bitbeasts, but their skills and cunning always wins their matches. Their identities are unknown for obvious reasons, and they do not show their faces to just anyone. Mr. Dickenson dreams of having them join the BBA because of their skills.

Well…that's all of the OCs for this story. Now its time to start the story!

* * *

Prologue:  
The Mission

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mr. Dickenson stood in his office. He paced back and forth. Three pairs of eyes watched his every move. Curiosity finally got the better of them as one of the three people spoke. The one that spoke was a raven color hair boy and the two others were a red-head boy and a boy with two-toned hair.

"Um…Mr. Dickenson…why did you call us here today? We should all be in school right now…" Mr. Dickenson stopped pacing and turned to face the boys. His once jolly face was now stern and totally and utterly serious.

"Boys…" He began. "That is…Ray Kon, Tala Valkov, and Kai Hiwatari…" Each of the boys nodded as their names were said. "There are some bladers that reside in Boston, America. They are the Rose Bladers. They are a very talented trio, and it is up to you to find them and get them to join the BBA." It was Tala who spoke next.

"Why don't you do it yourself, sir?" The other two boys looked on in agreement. They had no idea why Mr. Dickenson wanted them to so this.

"Well you see, they hide their identities really well, and they don't show themselves to just anyone. So your job is to go to the part of Boston in which they have been seen, transfer to the school there, earn their trust, and then have them join the BBA."

"Ok…" The three boys sat their with confusion sketched onto their faces. Well…Kai didn't have any emotion on his face, but that's an entirely different story all together. Mr. Dickenson looked at the three boys sternly.

"This is an extremely important assignment and you are not to mess it up! Do you boys understand?" He looked at them with a sharp glare. Ray shuddered but Tala and Kai were unaffected, both having been used to this kind of attitude towards them their whole lives.

"Ok sir. We will do it. But answer me one question, why us?" The raven haired boy known as Ray looked at the senior citizen with a tilted head and curiosity filled eyes. Mr. Dickenson was quick to answer him, having already prepared his answer in case he was asked this very question.

"You see, boys…You three are three of my best beybladers and I know that no matter what happens, you will always be able to overcome any obstacles and reach your goal." The three young teens nodded their heads, obviously pleased with his answer.

They all rushed to their homes and got their things packed. They were to leave in a mere couple of hours. Their plane would fly through the night, and then they would reach Boston with just enough time to get settled into the place that will be their home for three months, and then get ready for school.

The three boys met up at the airport. Ray and Tala spoke to each other excitedly about their, as they called it, mission, while Kai tagged along in the back. He made sure to walk far behind them so it didn't look like he was with them. It wasn't that he didn't like them because he did. In fact, Ray and Tala were the only ones he could actually call friends, it was more out of habit.

They hopped into the plane and immediately fell asleep. Once they reached the airport, they retrieved their belongings and got a taxi. From there they went to the place that they would be calling home. They got settled in and prepared themselves for school.

They headed to the school, completely exhausted, and went to the office. After a long wait, the secretary finally gave them their schedules and the principal went over the school rules. To their relief, they were in all the same classes.

They trotted down to their new homeroom. They soon found themselves standing outside of the room, a little faster than they had hoped. Boldly, they knocked on the door, awaiting a response from within.

* * *

**AG329: **I realize that it was short. Very short. But it was just the prologue after all. The next chappies will be longer. Please Review! 


	2. Ray's Misfortune

AG329 back again, and this time with the first chappie of A Rose to Remember! I'm soo glad that so many people like this story so far! I hope this chapter is a good one!

**Xie: **Knowing you it won't be.

**AG329: **grrr….do…the…disclaimer…now! **Starts going all crazy**

**Xie: sweatdrops **Um…sure…**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Beyblade, any of its characters, or anything you recognize, but she does own her characters, the plot, yadiyadiya, you get the rest….

**AG329: **Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**Ray's Misfortune

* * *

**Ray's OC**

I gently pushed the door open, and Tala, Kai, and I made our ways inside. I could feel the stares of our new classmates as we made our way up to the front of the room. There was an eerie silence throughout the room. Somehow, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally made our way to the front of the class. The teacher smiled warmly at us, and she nodded her head in an approving manner. We knew what she wanted. Sighing, I began to tell the class about myself.

"Hi, my name is Ray Kon. I am a professional Beyblader, and I am a member of the G Revolution, currant World Champions. I was born and grew up in China in the White Tiger village. I left to learn more about Beyblading and to increase my skills. It is a pleasure to be here, and I hope that we can all be friends." I finished my speech, and I heard snickering from the back of the classroom. Tala went next.

"The name is Tala Valkov. I'm a professional Beyblader, and my team is the Blitzkrieg Boys. I was born and raised in Russia. I prefer not to say much of anything else." I smiled and looked over at Kai. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, I decided to speak for him.

"That is Kai Hiwatari. He was also born in Russia, and he is a member of the G Revolution like me. He isn't much of a social person." I was officially positive that some people were laughing at us, and I noticed that Kai saw that too, because he was getting really pissed off. Just then, some slut started to talk to us.

"Go back to where you belong, losers! You don't belong here! Beyblading is for babies, geeks, nerds, and other losers like that. It's a pathetic sport, and it doesn't deserve to even be called a sport. That's how low-life it is!" I could sense that Kai and Tala were getting really pissed off, but I gently calmed them down and spoke.

"What makes you think that you have the right to say that?" I glared at the girl. Carefully taking in her features, I noticed that she had long, silver hair and pink eyes. She seemed to be of Japanese heritage.

"I have the right to say what I want because my friends and I rule this school. What we say goes! And we say that Beyblading is a game for losers and wannabe people who will never succeed in life!" She humphed, and puffed out her chest, which may I add, was pretty flat. She was way too cocky if you ask me.

"Well, then, you likes you and your so called friends have just met you're match!" I glared at the girl and she stood up whilst glaring at me too. Neither one of us wanted to give up, but just then, a new voice came in.

"Is that a challenge?" I turned to face the new speaker. I saw that she was Chinese like me. By the looks of all her jewelry, and her very heavy make-up, and extremely sluttish clothes, I came to the conclusion that she was the leader. For the first time since we arrived in Boston, Kai spoke.

"So what if it is?" Everyone turned to face him. Even the girl that so rudely interrupted my glaring contest, which by the way, I was winning, seemed a bit taken back. She quickly managed to regain her composure and speak as if nothing happened.

"Then so be it." As soon as she finished speaking, a third girl came prancing into class, not even caring that she was fifteen minutes late. The third girl, who had pitch black eyes that were as dark as the night sky during a storm, glared at us and walked to her seat. The three girls, I noticed, sat right next to each other, the Chinese girl in the middle.

The teacher seemingly either ignored everything that just happened, was blind and deaf, or she just didn't care. Instead, she acted as if everything was all fine and dandy. She pointed to three empty seats in the far back of the room. We sat down and waited for class to begin.

The first couple of periods went by pretty well, until came our third period class, Modern History. We entered the class the same way we did to our previous two classes, and we introduced ourselves. Just as we were about to sit down, the three sluts from this morning came in.

Tala, Kai, and I watched as they took a seat near the back of the room. They instantly took out their cell phones and started text messaging people. Seeing that the room was soon full of snickers, and that people kept glancing back towards us, I figured that the three girls were spreading rumors about us.

I gently shook my head in disapproval. They have known us for not even three hours, and they were already spreading lies about us. I sighed. What's more is that I have yet to find out what their names are.

I turned to stare out the window, when I felt something hit the back of my head. My eyebrows furrowed as I turned around to see what that was about. I noticed a small, crumpled piece of paper. I sighed. It surprised me how immature some people could be! Even in High School!

I threw the paper behind me, and the teacher glared at me. He started to yell, saying that I was disrupting the class by littering. My extremely sensitive ears started to hurt, and I began to cringe. Laughter was erupting in the back of the room.

Tala was extremely pissed off, and it was a wonder that he hadn't torn anyone to shreds yet. I hope he doesn't get into trouble, though…We really don't need to have anything else on our reputation. Kai, on the other hand, was just sitting there, reading and taking occasional notes. It surprised me how he could just ignore everything and act as if he was the only person in the room.

The teacher finally finished yelling at me, and he turned his back to the class. He began to write some notes on the board for us to copy, when suddenly, there was a loud scream. The teacher whipped around to see the problem. The girl, the one with the silver hair, was sitting in her seats, balling her eyes out.

"Aikou, what is the matter?" The teacher sounded really worried about her. God, maybe those three really do run this school…So Aikou is her name, huh? Not bad…it's a pretty name…Oh god…I did not just say that…Anyways, I believe it means Love in Japanese…hmmm…

Aikou started to sniff and her obviously fake tears began to cease. She looked at the teacher, her usually pearly pink eyes even more pearly than before. She was about to say something, but she erupted into another fit of tears. As soon as it passed, she spoke.

"I-it's R-R-Ray K-Kon…H-He p-put a b-b-bug in m-my h-hair!" I nearly fell out of my chair as she said this. How could she blame me? I'm no where near her! I couldn't possibly have done it. It's simply impossible!

Apparently the teacher didn't think so, though, and he stormed up to me, clearly pissed off. In the background, I noticed that Aikou was amazingly all better, as if nothing had happened. She had a really snobby look on her face.

"RAY KON! WHY DID YOU PUT A BUG IN AIKOU'S HAIR? SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! I'LL LET YOU GO JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NEW HERE, BUT IF IT HAPPENES AGAIN, I WILL GIVE YOU A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION!" I once again cringed at the sound of his voice.

Dumbly, I nodded in understanding, and then I watched as he stormed away. I glanced at Tala and watched as he gave me a pitied look. I shook my head as if to tell him it was no big deal. I looked back over at Kai, and I saw that he was still in the same position as before. I rolled my eyes.

Finally, I spared a glance at Aikou. She had a smug expression on her face, almost as if she just one a war. No…far from it. This was just but one battle. There are more to come, and believe me…she won't win again.

I returned my gaze to the window and sat through the rest of the class. As soon as it ended, Tala, Kai, and I left the room. We decided to take a small break in the bathroom before heading to our next class. When we were there, we overheard two boys talking.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Those new kids are gay!"

"Really? No way!"

"Ya, they are! I heard that they do each other constantly!"

"Dude! That's wrong!"

"Tell me about it! That's not it…"

"What? There's more!"

"Ya, I also heard that they are secretly brothers, and that they have been 'together' for about four years now!"

"No way!"

"It's true! And I also heard that they live in the same house and share the same bed, if you know what I mean!"

"Woah! Where did you hear this?"

"Xie told me, and you know that anything that Xie says is always true!"

My eyes went wide as I heard these two boys talk about this. That is just plain wrong! Seriously! If I ever find out who that Xie girl is…The three of us stormed in to the bathroom, and the two boys looked at us. They whispered to each other, and I could faintly hear what they were saying.

"They're probably here to get some action…"

"Ya, we should leave…we don't want them hitting on us, now do we?" The two boys snickered as they left the bathroom. I sighed in deep annoyance. It was our first day here, and already our reputations were ruined.

Before we knew it, it was lunch time. I got my lunch and started to walk over to Tala and Kai when something crashed into me. My lunch splattered all over my white clothes, and they got all stained.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I looked up to see it was Aikou. When she noticed that it was me, she sneered. "Wait, no…I take it back. You deserved that, loser!" She walked away, laughing. The group of people that had formed around us started to laugh too.

I got up, and I glared at the group. They just laughed even harder. I went to the bathroom, and cleaned up my clothes as best as I could, but it had stained. Great! My favorite outfit, and it was ruined!

I stormed over to Kai and Tala, and they, well…mainly Tala…tried to cheer me up. People passed by us, and looked at us like we were freaks. For the rest of the day, people would constantly whisper things about us behind our backs.

News about the incident had spread through the school, and the version had been so messed up to make me look like the bad guy! People were saying that I had pushed Aikou, and smeared my food on my shirt to make it look like she was the one who pushed me!

Finally, the day ended and we left for our home. This was one hell of a day. Our first day at school, and already I had made an enemy. We, Tala and I because Kai went directly home, were walking through the town checking all of the stores out, when I heard an all too familiar voice.

It was Aikou.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, and I sighed deeply. She made her way over to me, Tala, and Kai. I noticed that she was alone, and that she wasn't surrounded by all of her usual slutty friends.

She briskly walked over to us, and I turned away. I thought that she was just going to walk right by me and not do anything, but I was wrong. As she passed me, she pushed me. I fell onto Tala in a very…ahem…wrong manner.

Before I had time to get up, Aikou whipped out a camera and took a picture of us like that. She smirked triumphantly and walked away. I was beyond mad. I was about to go after her, when Tala held me back.

"Leave it man…she's not worth it." I nodded my head, and we made our way back to the house.

Once we got there, I told Kai the whole story of what happened. He cocked an eyebrow at me, and then he turned to face Tala. Tala was pissed off, saying that now he was going to get ruined.

I rolled my eyes, and decided to make some dinner. When it was done, I called the guys to come and eat. The meal was really silent, and no one dared to speak a word. After that, we watched TV for a bit, and then we went to bed.

I lay in bed thinking about everything that happened. I shook my head, realizing that I was screwed. I was officially an outcast. I sighed. That was going to take some getting used to. Oh well…I guess I'll survive…I hope…

That night, I fell into a dreamless slumber, anticipating things to come.

* * *

**AG329: **There you go! Sorry it's short…but I couldn't think of anything else to do to poor Ray…

**Ray: **I hate you…

**AG329: **No you don't.

**Ray: **Yes I do. **Storms out of house.**

**AG329: **Um…well, please review!


	3. Snow Covered Roses pt 1

AG329 back again with the second chappie of A Rose to Remember! This chapter is part of a 2-part special honoring Christmas. The next chappie of this should be up around the 20th-22nd. Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you like this chappie!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
**Snow Covered Roses pt. 1

* * *

**Tala's POV**

I awoke early the next morning feeling a bit chilly. I sat up in my bed, and I shivered. Looking towards my right, I noticed that I had left the window open all night. I got up to close it when I noticed that it had snowed! I immediately forgot about being cold, and I went to wake up my friends.

I carefully tiptoed out of my room, and I crossed the large hallway. A few moments later, I found myself standing outside of the large oak doors that led into Ray's bedroom. I know that he's still really pissed off about what happened yesterday at school, but hey, he'll get over it.

I carefully opened the door and it creaked. I winced at the sharp sound. After a few moments of that incredibly annoying sound, I threw the door open and pounced onto Ray's bed.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's snowing outside!" Ray groaned as he woke up. When he noticed the way I was sitting on top of him, he was about to push me off. Right before he pushed me off, though, Kai entered the room. He saw the position we were in, and cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, I'm starting to believe what that Xie girl said about you two…" My eyes went wide as he said this, and I jumped off of Ray. Out of instinct, I ran up to Kai and threw a punch at him. He blocked it. "Dude, Tala…it was just a joke…"

"Not a very good one!" I glared at Kai, and Ray came up to us and joined in on the glare. Kai wasn't affected one bit. God, he really needs an attitude adjustment…I sighed and shook my head. I was about to walk away, when Kai looked out the window and spoke up.

"It's snowing." His eyes went wide, and for a split second, I could've sworn that he had a bit of emotion on his face. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that Kai was happy about the snow, but na, that's not him.

"No shit Sherlock." I rolled my eyes at Kai, and he sent one of his famous glares my way. After all of the years I've known Kai, I still couldn't help shudder a bit at his intense glare. Ray looked at us, and he faltered a bit.

"Why do you guys like snow so much? It's cold, wet, annoying, slippery,…" Ray just went on and on with his list, and I was getting a bit bored. Not to mention pissed off, too. I saw that Kai was about ready to tear Ray to shreds, so I decided to stop him before it happened.

"Well Ray, Kai and I were born in Russia; we were raised in cold weather, so it's only natural that we would love the snow." I have to admit, I sounded pretty logical there. Kai rolled his eyes at me, but I ignored him. Ray nodded in understanding.

We each went into our respective rooms to get ready for school. Wait, did I say school? I meant hell. Ya, school is hell. I thought about everything that happened to Ray yesterday, and I couldn't help but feel just a little bit bad for the guy.

Anyways, we got ready, and we met each other in the kitchen. After a quick breakfast, I looked at the clock. We still had a couple hours before we had to leave for school. I looked at Kai and smirked. He saw this and smirked back. Ray looked at us in confusion.

"First snow of the year, Kai." Kai's smirk became even wider as he nodded his head. I could easily see the fire burning in his eyes. This was going to be one tough competition. Just the way I like it.

We raced each other outside, and Ray ran hurriedly behind us. From what I could tell, he was still extremely confused about what's going on. Every year, Kai and I have this huge one on one snowball fight on the first day it snows. We've been doing this ever since we met when we were five.

I ran into the yard and took my position. Kai went to the opposite side of the yard and got into position as well. I leaned down and quickly formed a perfect snowball. Upon seeing this, Ray's eyes widened. He finally realized what's going to happen.

Kai followed suit, and formed an equally as perfect snowball as well. I held up three fingers. Slowly, I let down one of the fingers so I was only holding up two. I could see Kai getting into his stance. I let down a second finger so I only had one up. Kai was getting prepared to throw. I lowered the last finger, and the game has begun.

Kai whipped the snowball at me in amazing speed. I managed to narrowly dodge it as I threw a snowball at him. He was able to dodge it as well. Kai bent to the ground and picked up some more snow. He instantly chucked it at me.

I threw a snowball at the one he sent towards me. The tow masses of ice collided and destroyed each other in mid air. After a few moments, dozens of snowballs were flying all over the place at an amazing speed.

Despite this, neither of us had been hit yet. I snapped out of my train of thought when I saw a snowball fly directly at my head. I ducked, picked up snow, made a snowball, and threw it all in one motion.

Kai saw this coming, and he moved his body to the left, causing the snowball to miss him by a few centimeters. I could faintly hear him swear under his breath. I almost had him on that one. I smirked.

I gathered up some more snow and threw yet another snowball at me. Fatigue was already wearing us out. My over confidence got the best of me, and I didn't see as a snowball came into contact with my bare forearm. At the same time, a snowball whacked Kai in the leg.

We both fell over into the snow panting heavily. The mist from all the friction we had caused from moving so fast slowly calmed down, and we were able to see the destruction. The front yard now looked as though it had been run over by a stampede of elephants.

It was a tie. I laughed quietly to myself. Kai and I have been doing this for eleven years, and the results were always the same. I heard the soft crunching of snow as Ray came walking up to me.

He held out his hand, and I gladly took it. He hoisted me up to my feet, and began to walk over to Kai. A few moments later, both Kai and Ray came back towards me. Kai held out his hand, and I clasped it tightly. Another year, another tie. Ray shook his head at us.

"You guys are soaking wet. You should go inside and dry off. Put some new clothes on, too." I nodded my head. Kai just grunted, saying something that sounded a lot like, "Yes, mother…" I laughed at his remark, and he smirked.

A few minutes later, we were ready for school…I mean hell…Good timing too, because it was time to leave. About ten minutes later, we walked into our homeroom. It was our second day here, and already people were whispering things about us.

I rolled my eyes, and lifted up the cup I held in my hands. I was about to take a sip, when the slut with the pale blue hair and pitch black eyes came running up to me. I think her name was Makoto…

She grabbed my mocha latte from my hand, and she immediately began to drink it. I just stared at her with my jaw on the floor. How dare she? Mocha Lattes are my favorite! No one, and I mean no one, takes one form me!

I was about to tell her off, when the Chinese girl and Aikou, the other two biggest sluts of the school, came over to us. The Chinese girl saw my expression, and then she saw Makoto drinking my drink. She rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Mocha, put that down. You don't know where it's been." She sneered at me as she said the last part. I glared at her, and was about to tell her off, when I was once again interrupted.

"Aww, come-on Xie, you know I love Mocha Lattes! Why else would my nickname be Mocha?" The girl named Xie rolled her eyes at her friend. I was about to yell at 'Mocha' for taking my drink, when Kai got really pissed.

"You're Xie?" He asked the girl who was walking away, even though it was more of a demand. I immediately forgot about my drink, and I looked over. Ray, who had been having a glaring contest with Aikou the whole time, also looked up. The Chinese girl turned around to face him.

"Ya, what's your point." I immediately glared at the girl, Ray's catlike pupils narrowed, and Kai sent a bone-chilling glare her way as well. She wasn't even affected one bit. I found that to be a bit odd, but I was too mad to do anything about it. Instead, I started to yell.

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S BEEN SPREADING ALL THOSE TOTALLY UNTRUE RUMORS ABOUT US BEING GAY!" Xie smiled at us, and she began to laugh. The whole class joined in.

"It took you that long to realize that it was me? Wow, you're even more pathetic than I thought…" She smirked at us, and walked away. Mocha and Aikou walked away with her. I sat down glumly in my seat when I suddenly realized that Mocha still had my drink. God, this day sucks already…

The first couple of periods flew by, until I found myself wandering into Home Economics. Why the hell do we even have to take this friggen class? I noticed Kai and Ray sitting at one of the tables in the far corner. I took a seat next to them.

A few minutes later, the daughters of Satan himself came waltzing into the room almost like they owned this place. I rolled my eyes at them. I looked over at Kai and saw that he was glaring at Xie.

I looked over to Ray, and I saw that he was having a hard time keeping himself under control. It looked like he wanted to rip Aikou to shreds. I don't blame him…Mocha is so going to pay for stealing my drink this morning.

I cut from my thoughts as the teacher strode into the class, not even bothered that she was late to teach her own class. She turned to face the class, and she smiled a warm smile. I inwardly groaned. I could sense that something was going to happen that I was going to be seriously pissed off about.

"Welcome, class. I have decided that I will give you your first group project of the year. Each group will consist of six people, and I will let you make your own groups. After your groups have been made, I will talk about the project."

Everyone immediately began to rush around to find some partners. I glanced over at Ray and Kai. Well, looks like we still need three more people…I glanced around to see if anyone was still free.

Everyone was already in a group of six. My gaze kept rotating around the room until my eyes landed on the last three people that were free. Oh, god no. There is no way in hell I am working with them! It was the sluts.

They must have noticed that we were the only people left, too, because I swear that their faces definitely got a few shades paler. I slapped my hand on my forehead, Ray was about ready to kill someone, and Kai…was, well…Kai.

The teacher smiled and ushered the girls over to us. They began to plead with her, but she seemed to take no notice to them. I smirked. Seems like this teacher is the only one who they cant manipulate…looks like she's not so bad after all.

After a good ten minutes of trying to get the teacher to change her mind, I found myself sitting at a table with Mocha next to me. Kai was between me and Ray, Aikou was next to Ray, and Xie was between Aikou and Mocha and across from Kai.

I silently cursed the world, as I looked up from the table. The teacher was getting ready to explain the project we had to do as a group. Damn…those last three words are really going to kill me…

"Ok, class. For your project, you are to come up with a recipe for a Christmas dessert, and then you are to make the desert and bring it in for the class to try. It is due the day after Christmas break." Groans of protest could be heard from every person, minus Kai, in the room. The teacher ignored us.

"Can any of you cook?" We all looked at Aikou as if she were crazy. She sighed a deep sigh. "This is going to be a long project…" Once again, I groaned in annoyance. "Does anyone have any ideas as to what should be put into the dessert?"

"Mocha." Everyone stared at me and Mocha. We had said the same thing at the same time. It was almost as if it were planned. Then, I remembered something. My eyes went wide, and my head snapped towards Mocha.

"That reminds me! You stole my Mocha Latte this morning!" Mocha rolled her eyes at me. She sighed, and she sent me a glare as vicious as mine was.

"Stop being such a baby!" That's how it started. For the next five minutes of class, Mocha and I argued about the stupidest things. I mean, we started arguing about a drink, and we were currently arguing about how the right way to say Caribbean was. Kai couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut the hell up!" We instantly stopped arguing at the sound of his clearly pissed off voice. Kai rubbed his temples in annoyance. Xie rolled her eyes and was about to say something, when the bell rang.

I literally jumped out of my seat, and I ran out of the room, leaving a trail of smoke behind me. Everyone stared at the spot that I was sitting in barely a moment before. Finally, school was over and I could leave this hell hole.

I impatiently waited for Kai and Ray by the door. Once they reached me, I tapped my watch impatiently. They rolled their eyes. We started to walk towards the outskirts of town. We had no idea where we were going, but that was the point. We were checking this town out.

We were walking around for a couple of hours and it started to snow. Soon, we found ourselves in what seemed to be the city park. We walked around for a few minutes until we came up to a stand. The person was selling Christmas trees. My and Ray's eyes went wide.

"Christmas Tree! We have to get one! Kai, can you give me some money, please!" Ray's eyes went all jumbo sized and wide. I stumbled back a few inches at the look he was giving. Man, that kid really wants a tree…I think Kai was getting a little pissed off, because he handed Ray the money.

"Yippee! I want that one!" He pointed at a tree, and the man gave it to him. It was about eight feet tall, and it was a deep forest green color. We spent the next thirty minutes dragging it all the way home.

As soon as we got back to our house, we put the tree up in the living room. Ray went up to the attic and came back a few minutes later with a huge box filled with Christmas decorations.

I took the lights and noticed that they were all tangled up. I sat down in my seat and began to untangle them…I think…Meanwhile; Ray was putting up the balls. Every five minutes, I could hear a loud crash like something was breaking. Every five minutes, I would look up to see that Ray had broken one of the balls.

Another five minutes passed and yet another ornament was broken in the hands of Ray. I looked to see what it was, and I saw that it was a sculpture of Santa. His head has been smashed off into a million pieces, but his body was still intact.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. I was laughing so hard, that I wasn't watching what I was doing. Before I knew it, I was all tangled up in the already tangled up Christmas lights. Ray sweatdropped and came over to help me. Kai, on the other hand, had already disappeared, saying that we were too immature for him to be around us.

After a few long and extremely difficult minutes, I finally got untangled. I rubbed my throat which had gotten chocked in the process of freeing my body from the wrath of the lights. Ray put the lights on the tree, and smiled. There was only one thing left to do.

Ray got onto my shoulders, and he reached up to put the star on the top of the tree. As he was doing this, I lost my balance, causing myself to trip and fall. Ray grabbed onto the tree in a desperate attempt to save himself. In the end, I was lying on the floor, Ray was on top of me, and the eight foot tree was on top of him.

Kai came into the room, and he shook his head in disapproval. He hoisted the tree so it was back in its little corner, then he pulled Ray up off of me. We thanked him for his assistance, and he simply rolled his eyes at us.

"Get ready. We are going to the park to get some training in." Ray and I nodded our heads. We got our jackets, and we put on our snow shoes. After that, we grabbed our trusty beyblades and headed out of the door following Kai.

He led us to the park where we had bought our Christmas tree. We passed by the little stand, and Kai led us straight to a small, little, isolated area in the middle of the park with a pond next to it. We let it rip.

"Dranzer!"

"Driger!"

"Wolborg!"

Our blades zoomed around in the grass, tearing up the earth beneath them. Soon, our blades began to attack each other. Loud booms could be heard every time our blades hit each other. There was one thing for certain. We defiantly didn't need our bitbeasts to give each other the best that we have.

We sat like that for about ten minutes just attacking each other. After a while, we began to get bored, and so we called our beyblades back to us. As we were about to leave, some objects zoomed by our heads and landed in the same spot our blades had been not a moment before.

Snow began to gently fall from the dark, winter sky. Our vision began to focus, and we were finally able to see what had almost hit us. Right in front of us were three roses. Three snow covered roses. One was black, one was white, and the other was red.

* * *

**AG329: **DUN DUN DUN! Lol, I hope you all liked this chappie! I tried to make it long, or at least longer than the last chappie. Remember, this is a 2-part special, and the next should be up a few days prior to Christmas. 


	4. Snow Covered Roses pt 2

AG329 here…and omg, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I'VE HAD SOO MUCH STUFF TO DO LATELY AND SCHOOL IS A KILLER! Oh, and this chappie won't be very long…I'm sorry…

**Disclaimer: **No owning.

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
**Snow Covered Roses pt. 2

* * *

**Black Rose's POV**

"What the hell!" I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Tala's reaction. Looks like our little introduction wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Well, not that he knows who we are anyways. Yes, we.

And by "we", I mean the Rose Bladers. We are the strongest bladers in all of Boston. Well, in this part of Boston, no one likes Beyblading, which is why we are the best. That is also why we keep our identities a secret. Red Rose, White Rose, and I all wear matching outfits. The only thing different is the color of the outfits.

We each wear long capes which conceal our faces from the world. There is not a single living soul that knows who we truly are. Well…actually…White Rose's grandfather knows, but that's only because he ran into us training one time.

Ever since that man found out who we are, he has been trying to get us to join the BBA. Mr. Stanley Dickenson, chairman of the BBA, that man is obsessed with his job. He wants us to join because he thinks we will be good role models for kids.

You see, my team and I don't have bitbeasts, and we don't need them. We have worked our whole lives to master our beyblading styles and make our skills nice and sharp. That's exactly what he wants.

He wants to be able to show kids that they don't need bitbeasts to be good. He wants to show them that they can be good if they just believe in themselves and have the will necessary to be able to win. He says that we would be great role models for those kids.

I agree with him totally, it's just that we, The Rose Bladers, can't join the BBA. You see, if we do, our identities will be revealed, and then so many people will be out to get us. If anyone knows us, they would be really surprised to find out who we are.

I have known my teammates for my whole life. We are the best of friends, beyblading or not. We know everything about each other. Like, White Rose is absolutely obsessed with Mocha Lattes, and Red Rose believes that there truly is love in the world and that everyone experiences it at one point.

Love. Such a misused term. That word is just constantly tossed around. Like, every time a girl gets a new boyfriend, they automatically love that person. It's like…the unwritten law. I disagree with it. Even so, I'm the same way.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realize that my teammates had begun to battle the others. The others…Ray Kon, Tala Valkov, and Kai Hiwatari…Mr. Dickenson sent them here to get us to join the BBA…but we wont…

I took my beyblade and launched it, immediately knocking out the other five unexpecting beyblades. Everyone looked at me oddly, but I simply shook my head. I turned to face my friends…my teammates…they nodded in understanding.

I called back my beyblade with a silent gesture of my hand, and my friends followed suite. I noticed White Rose spare a glance at Tala before walking away. I silently chuckled to myself. Red Rose was not going to let that down.

Red Rose, I noticed, had a look of pure awe in her eyes as she stared at Ray. I knew from the moment that we first met them that she had fallen for him. She really does believe in love at first sight…I just hope she doesn't get herself hurt.

My friends turned and began to walk away. I was about to follow after them, when my eye caught sight of a gentle, white cloth that had been billowing in the breeze. My eyes trailed the item, and I found that it belonged to Kai.

He was so indifferent. From the moment I first met him, I knew there was something different about him. Something deep and mysterious. It's almost like he shuns himself from the world. He isolates himself, just wanting to be alone.

He looks so used. Almost as if he lost all his trust for other humans after something grave and terrible happened to him. I felt bad for him, but I couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be opening up inside.

Though he doesn't admit it, he seems quite fond of his friends. He looks like one of those people who will do anything he can for the people he loves and cares about. I couldn't help but smile sadly at these thoughts that were entering my mind.

He noticed my gaze, and he glared at me. I chuckled at his reaction. I looked at Ray. So pure, so full of innocence. He looks almost like he has never had a bad thought enter his mind. He looks like the loyal type that can be trusted. Red Rose made a good choice.

Tala…he has such a cocky attitude to him. His aura seems to be a somewhat proud one. Almost like he doesn't have a care in the world, but I could see past that mask. I know that deep down he is a good guy with a good heart, and that he cares about his friends. I can see why White Rose is so smitten with him.

I sighed. My teammates, whom had stopped walking away, and were now eyeing me carefully, were looking at me with curiosity. I simply ignored them and kept studying the three boys that were standing awkwardly before me. They seemed so out of place.

They don't belong here. This is not a city in which they can reside happily. Boston is a tough place, especially on Beybladers. They will never be happy as long as they are here in this place. I felt a frown creep onto my face.

That's why we, The Rose Bladers, are here. We will spend time with these three boys, though we will never speak to them. We will make their stay here a somewhat pleasant one, though I cannot promise it.

With that, I turned on my heel and walked away. My team followed me, and we left the three boys to themselves. Tomorrow we will see them again, and then we will test our strength against them.

**Tala's POV**

I stared as I watched the three girls leave. I recognized them from the pictures that Mr. Dickenson had showed us. They were the Rose Bladers. They are the girls that we are supposed to try and get to agree to come to the BBA.

They seemed so mysterious…especially that girl that was dresses in all black. She made me really think. I mean, she was practically staring at us. It was like she was…studying…us. Man, it was really creepy.

I wonder if she's a Goth. I mean, she does wear all black, but even so…I think there is something more to the color of her clothes. She can't be a Goth. There is just no way. I sighed. Those girls are way too confusing.

I glanced at Ray, and I saw his bewildered expression. I guess he agrees with me. I spared a glace at Kai. He was staring at the retreating form of that girl who was dressed in all black. Wow…Kai is actually showing some kind of sign that he is alive…ha-ha…

I gasped as I remembered something.

"Shit!" Ray and Kai looked at me. "We have to meet up with the sluts. Better get that stupid home economics project done and over with." Ray nodded in agreement and Kai just grunted. We turned around and began to head the opposite way than the Rose Bladers.

As we got further and further, the image of the three snow covered roses slowly faded…

* * *

**AG329: **I am so sorry about the long wait, and I am even sorrier about the extremely short chappie! Merry Belated Christmas!

This chappie was meant to just introduce the new OC's. A lot of hints in this chappie, too! I'll give a cookie to anyone who found the hints and can correctly tell me what they mean!

**Kai: **Review.


	5. Cooking Chaos

AG329 here. Wow...I'm really sorry about the long wait, schools been crazy lately and my computer broke, and I've been having major writer's block, but I know that that's just all excuses, so I guess I should just get on with the story.

**Ray: Disclaimer: **AnimeGirl329 does not own Beyblade, but she does own her OC's. Wait…if she owns her OC's, then that includes Aikou, which means, she has complete control over them…PLEASE OH PLEASE MAKE AIKOU'S LIFE A LIVING HELL!

**AG329: **Sorry Ray, no can do. It wouldn't go well with the story. Anyways, on with the chappie!

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
**Cooking Chaos

* * *

**Aikou's POV

* * *

**

I walked out of the bathroom and finished drying my hair. Mocha was doing the last touches on her make-up, and Xie was just sitting there looking extremely bored. She had that look on her face, the one where you can tell that she's thinking about something. I wonder…

My thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell rang. Xie didn't seem to be getting up to answer it, and Mocha was looking at me. I sighed. Why is it always me that does everything? I walked to the door, hair dryer in hand, and opened it. Ray, Tala, and what's his face…oh ya…Kai, were standing there just staring at me.

I glared at them, well actually, I glared at Ray before walking back into the house. They walked in with an air of uncertainty as if they didn't know what to expect. Xie noticed this and she sighed.

"Don't worry. We didn't put up any traps for you losers. I don't feel like destroying my house today." I noticed Kai glare at Xie when she called them losers. I had to roll my eyes at that. He's so sensitive about everything, yet he acts like he could care less.

"So, what are we going to make?" Everyone turned to me when I spoke, and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at the sudden attention I was receiving.

"How about a cake?" I sighed in relief when Ray said this, glad that he took me off the spotlight. Xie stood up from her spot on the couch. Her action caught me off guard and I fell over. A pair of strong arms caught me, and I looked up. I saw that it was Ray.

Somehow, I was able to keep my mask on and not blush. I stood up and instead of thanking him, I brushed off his hands and told him to not touch me. His eyes narrowed, and he was about to say something, but Xie cut in.

"Fine with me. Does anyone here, other than Aikou, know how to cook?" The others looked at her and shook their heads. I saw her sigh in exasperation at this. "Oh goody…" I noted the sarcasm in her voice and I rolled my eyes. Some things never change around here…

I led everyone to the kitchen and I pulled out a piece of paper. According to the teacher, we had to make up a recipe by ourselves. I glanced around at everyone before speaking.

"So, does anybody know what we should put in it?" Just then, Tala and Mocha spoke at the same time. It was the second time they did it, and it was starting to get a bit creepy…

"Mocha." They stared at each other, and turned their heads. I felt tension rising in the room, so I decided to speak to make things better before it got out of hand. Still, I had a feeling that things would get out of hand no matter how much I tried to prevent it.

"Ok…let's make a Double Chocolate Mocha cake." Everyone looked at me, and then looked around at each other. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Ok, well actually, every time I have said they, I meant everyone else but Kai. Man, he needs anger management or something. Seriously…

I started to write down things that we would need. Eggs, flour, vanilla extract, chocolate powder, mocha chips, oil, sugar, salt, etc. Every time I said one of these things, someone would go around the kitchen until they found it.

After getting all the ingredients, I started to read off the utensils we would need to use. Bowls, spoons, whisks, a pan, etc. The same thing happened when I read off the utensils. Someone would go around the kitchen until they found it.

Finally, we had everything we needed. I decided to take charge and assign positions to everyone. Soon, we were on our way to making the best cake ever! As we were mixing together all of the ingredients, I saw that we needed a little bit more sugar.

"Hey Ray, go and get some more sugar, will you?" He went to the cupboard and got the sugar, but as he was walking back with it, he tripped and the whole bag of sugar fell onto my lap. Everyone started to laugh, and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Ray told me that he was sorry, but I could tell that he was doing everything in his power to keep himself from bursting out laughing. I soon couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed the closest thing to me which happened to be the half filled bag of flour.

I threw it at Ray and it crashed onto his head, spilling everywhere. His once midnight black hair was now snowy white. I started to laugh and so did everyone else. It was Ray's turn to be embarrassed, as he grabbed an egg and chucked it at me. Luckily, I was able to duck and dodge it, but it ended up hitting Xie instead. Oh, crap…

She slowly turned around with anger clearly burning in her eyes. Ray saw this and he ducked behind me, using me as a shield. I glared at him, but he ignored me. Very slowly, Xie walked toward me and Ray. In the process, she grabbed the box of chocolate powder, and a glass of water. She mixed the powder and the water to make an icky, brown, chocolaty concoction.

She whipped it at Ray, but I moved away, pulling Ray with me. Instead of hitting Ray, the watery, gross substance came into contact with Kai, turning his white scarf into a brown one. He opened his eyes and I could easily see the fire in them.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I don't know what came over me, but soon everyone was involved in a huge fight for their lives. Everyone except for Mocha and Tala that is. They were putting the last ingredient into the cake mix, two cups of mocha chips.

Tala was working really hard to get the measurements right, but I could tell that he was getting really pissed off at it. Mocha rolled her eyes.

"Just pour the whole thing in." Tala's eyes lit up and he poured the whole bag of mocha chips into the mixture. My jaw dropped when I saw him do that. There were ten cups, TEN CUPS, worth of mocha chips in that box!

Because I dropped my guard for that moment, Ray was able to hit me in the head with an egg. I turned around at him and glared. He saw this, and he tried to run away, but I was able to grab him by his hair and pull him back towards me. With all my strength, I threw him, and he landed on top of Tala.

Tala pushed him off, and grabbed a banana from the fruit basket. He tossed it at my head, but I caught it, and opened it up. I tossed the peel onto the ground and Mocha ended up slipping on it, and falling on top of Tala. A groan could be heard coming from Tala.

"Why does everyone always fall on top of me? It's not fair!" I chuckled at this, and put the cake mix into the oven. I set the timer, and started baking the cake. I then went back to the group and jumped onto Ray who was sitting on the floor.

"Oof…" I knocked the wind right out of him, as he desperately tried to get me off of him. I clinged onto him for dear life, though, so he wasn't able to get me off of him. This just ended up in him getting extremely pissed off at me. Man, he's cute when he's mad…I did not just say that…

After a good hour or so, everyone was sprawled out across the kitchen floor, panting heavily. Well, everyone except for Kai. He was sitting at the table trying to clean his scarf. He really needs to learn how to have fun. Just then, a beep was heard throughout the kitchen.

I looked up and saw that the cake was done. Very reluctantly, I stood up from my comfy position on the floor and I opened the oven. The sweet aroma of mocha and chocolate filled the room as I took the cake out of the oven. I set it on the counter to cool, and then I looked around the kitchen.

Needless to say, it was a mess. I sighed and sweatdropped at the sight. All of the others stood up and looked around themselves as well. And so, we spent the next few hours cleaning the mess that we had made.

As I was sweeping some of the flour off of the floor, I couldn't help but think. I've never had this much fun before. Seriously, it was a blast! Too bad we can't do it again sometime. I sighed. I really didn't like this…I can't go on like this.

The others noticed that I had stopped cleaning and was looking all depressed about something. Xie walked over to me, and she put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, and she gave me a small, sad smile. I nodded in understanding. I knew we were doing what we had to do.

When we finished cleaning, Ray, Tala, and Kai decided to leave. We all agreed that I would bring to cake to school with me the next day since we had Home Economics class first period. I stared out the window and I watched their retreating forms. I sighed. This was going to be a very long year.

I went to the couch that Xie and Mocha were sitting on. I sat to the left of Xie and Mocha sat to the right. I looked at them as I carefully took a small, red rose out of my back pocket. I set it on the table in front of me.

Xie followed suit as she produced a black rose from her purse and placed it right next to mine. Mocha then took a white rose and put it on the table on the other side of the black rose. Mocha and I then reached over and picked up our respective roses. We crossed them so they were making an "X" on top of the black rose.

I turned to face Xie and Mocha. It was Xie who spoke first.

"No matter what, we will always be there for each other. Keep on faking it…there will come a day when we can reveal ourselves to them without worrying about those who will try to destroy us."

Mocha and I nodded our heads in understanding. With that, Xie stood up from her spot on the couch. She turned to face us, and she began to speak again.

"And remember, no matter what anyone says, no matter what happens, we will always be The Rose Bladers…"

* * *

**AG329: **Well there you have it. Sorry about the shortness of the chappie, but I hope it was a bit of comic relief for all of you. Anyways, most of you figured it out in the last chappie, but if you didn't, now you know. The sluts are in fact the rose bladers. So here's a cookie to anyone who figured it out last chappie…

**Ray: **Please review while I go take a shower and hopefully get my hair back to normal…


	6. Evil Has a NameIt's Aikou

Hey! I'm back again with the new chapter of A Rose to Remember. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been so busy with school lately. Anyways, on another note…

**I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS AND I WILL NOT UPDATE THE PINK PHOENIX OF LOVE AGAIN UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS! **

I'm sorry, it's just that these two stories used to get soo many reviews, but they haven't been getting as many lately, and I really want to get reviews so I know if people liked the chapter or not. So, please do me a favor and review? Ok? Thanx in advance!

* * *

_Thank you to Crying Sorceress for giving me some ideas for this chapter.

* * *

_

**Mocha: Disclaimer: **AG329 doesn't own anything except for her OC's and the plot. Period.

**AG329: **Gee…thanx…now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
**Evil Has a Name…It's Aikou…

* * *

**Mocha's POV

* * *

**

I trotted into school the next morning, Mocha Latte in hand. I had overslept, causing me to be late to school by just a few minutes…alright, actually…I completely missed homeroom. Heh, but hey, who really cares, anyways?

Walking down the empty hallways, I finally made my way to my locker. I spun in the combination and tried to open it. Note the keyword…tried. MY FUCKIN LOCKER GOT FRIGGEN JAMMED AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS FUCKING SCHOOL?

"Argh…" I sighed as I kicked my locker. I winced as the pain shot through my body…man, I really need to think before I act sometimes…leaning against the cold, metal door of my locker, I closed my eyes. "I so don't have time for this…"

Just then, I felt someone or something take my Mocha Latte from my hand. I immediately opened my eyes in alarm only to see that Tala was leaning against the lockers next to me DRINKING MY DAMN LATTE! Seriously, what the fuck! I glared at him, but he took no notice.

"Valkov…" I sighed in extreme annoyance. I REALLY didn't have time for this. "Give me back my drink and go fuck a tree or something…" I groaned. I've been in school for only about three minutes and already I was getting a headache!

"No way. I didn't get a Mocha Latte this morning and I really wanted one. Besides, trees aren't my type." He smirked in amusement as he said this. I simply groaned. I spun around and once again attempted to get my damn locker open. Once again, it refused to budge. Tala watched in mild amusement.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked him, with venom dripping from my every word. Apparently he didn't get the hint because he didn't even budge a bit. Instead, he took the last sip of MY Mocha Latte and threw the bottle into the trash can.

"It's Home Economics. I was forced to come and look for you so that we can present our project." I then attempted to open my locker a third time. You know that saying three's a charm? Well, whoever made that saying was lying. Tala cocked an eyebrow at me as I slammed my fist into my locker. I was seriously getting fed up with this damn school.

Tala rolled his eyes before pushing me aside. I glared at him, but he once again took no notice. Very slowly, he began to run his hand up and down my locker. Just great…now he's friggen trying to feel up my locker…

"What's the combination?" I looked at him in confusion. This was starting to get just a little sketchy.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Tala rubbed his temples. He looked at me in a threatening way, and I couldn't help but shudder. Man, good think there was no one around just then…seriously, if people found out that I just got scared of Valkov of all people, I'd be ruined for life…

"Just tell me." For what seemed like the billionth time that day, I sighed.

"31-5-22" Tala nodded his head and carefully spun in the combination. As soon as he completed this task, he hit my locker in a certain spot before opening it. My jaw literally dropped to the floor when I saw it open with complete ease!

"Now hurry up so we can get to class." I quickly grabbed all the books that I needed. When I was done, I slammed my locker shut and looked over to where Tala had been not a moment before. When I saw that he wasn't there, I looked around. I finally caught sight of him. He was at least ten feet in front of me.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tala stopped for a second and waited for me to catch up. When I finally did catch up, he gave me a questioning look. I gave him one in return.

"Thought you didn't want to be seen near me." He smirked. I turned away from him, hesitating to think of a reason. I mean, he does have a point…I'm supposed to hate him, and it would KILL my reputation if I was seen near him…but still…

"Well, I also don't like to walk alone, and you're the only person here, so I have no choice than to walk with you." I smiled in satisfaction at my response. I was safe…but for how long? I really had to wonder…

"So um…have you ever heard of the Rose Bladers?" I nearly choked when Tala asked me this. He noticed this, and he looked at me in confusion. I quickly regained my composure, though.

"No. Who are they? Stupid spinny top players?" I attempted to make it sound as mocking as possible, but it proved to be hard.

"It's called Beyblading, and it's not stupid. Anyways, we just met them like yesterday or something, and man…they're something else. We battled for like a few minutes until that Black Rose girl broke the fight up. Anyways, that White Rose girl had some really awesome skills. Any girl like that is definitely like my dream girl…"

"So, I take it as you must like this girl…whoever she is…" I added in the last part to make it sound like I still had no idea who this person was. I was also starting to notice that it was getting increasingly hard for me to hold back my blush.

"Heh, well I don't really know her, but ya…pretty much. Man, what I'd give to know who she is…she must be one hot girl…"

I felt my cheeks burn as he said this. I instantly snapped my head away so that Tala wouldn't see that I was blushing, and luckily, we got to class just in time for me to run over to Aikou and Xie.

"Mocha, why are you blushing?" Xie looked over as Aikou asked me this. I slowly leant in towards them, and they got the hint as they followed my suit. When I felt that it was safe to tell them, I did. My voice was so quiet that they had to strain to hear what I was saying.

"Tala told me that he thinks White Rose has some really awesome skills and that he'd do anything to know who she really is." My cheeks got redder than any red known to man as I said this, and I noticed Aikou smirk at me. Needless to say, I glared at her.

I was just about to tell Aikou off to wipe that stupid smirk off her face, when all of a sudden, the damn teacher decided to start class. She looked around at everybody with that air of happiness and ease surrounding her.

"Ok class, get into your project groups, please!" Reluctantly, the girls and I walked over to Tala and the others. We sat down at the table and Aikou took out a large pan. I figured that it had the cake inside of it, since I could smell the strong aroma of mocha coming from it. I felt my mouth start to water. I glanced at Tala, and I saw that his mouth was watering, too.

"Alright everybody! We have to win this! I didn't spend a whole afternoon with you losers for nothing!" Aikou's hands hit the table at full force as she said this. She had directed her last sentence to the guys, and I could clearly see that Ray was getting pissed.

"Ugh…why did I get stuck paired with you of all girls?" Aikou looked at Ray with an uncanny sweetness in her gaze. I couldn't help but feel a little scared for Ray…I knew that Aikou wasn't going to let him live that statement down.

Just then, Aikou retorted back in a voice loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"I'm sorry, Ray! I know how much you would have rather been paired up with a guy and all, but hey, we can't always have what we want." The whole class burst out laughing at Aikou's remark and she smirked.

The teacher walked up to us and slammed her yard stick on our table. It was very clear that she was pissed off. I just don't get it, we rule this school! Every teacher does what we say, everything is always in our favor, but she is the only teacher who doesn't seem to be affected by us!

"You six can present your project first." Rolling my eyes, I stood up and made my way to the front of the room with the others. Once we got to the front of the room, Aikou uncovered the cake and let its sweet aroma fill the room.

"We made a cake." Tala smiled dumbly as he said this. I almost didn't resist the urge to call him an idiot. Xie rolled her eyes as she took over.

"It is a Double Chocolate Mocha Cake. Its main ingredients include miscellaneous items of chocolate such as fudge and chips along with ten cups worth of mocha chips." Xie glared at Tala and me as she said the part about the mocha chips. Tala and I just whistled and pretended we didn't know what she was talking about.

Ray took the knife that Aikou brought along with her and cut a piece of the cake. As he cut it, the scent of mocha became stronger and I really found myself to be having a hard time not snatching it away and eating it. Ray placed the slice of cake on a napkin and he handed it to the teacher.

She courteously thanked Ray for the slice of cake, and she took a bite out of it. She had closed her eyes and I could see that she was tasting it like a professional chef would. After a few minutes of this, she finally opened her eyes and smiled at us.

"Well done, children. This cake is superb…though I must say, there seem to be just a bit too many mocha chips in it…" Aikou, Xie, Ray, and Kai glared at Tala and me as the teacher said this, but we took no notice as we dove into the mocha-filled cake.

After a while, Ray and Kai were finally able to pry Tala and me off the already eaten cake. We sat back down at our table and we watched as the rest of the class presented their projects. In the end, the teacher announced that our project won, and she gave each of us a free homework pass.

Class finally ended and I got together my things. I walked out of the room with Aikou and Xie. I then noticed that I had Art class with Aikou next. I couldn't help but groan. We said our good-bye's to Xie as she walked away. She had study block next. Man, she was lucky…Art sucks…

Aikou walked with me to my locker. I spun in the combination, hoping that it would open. When it didn't, I tried again. My locker once again refused to budge. Groaning, I let my forehead hit my locker.

"Where the hell is Valkov when you need him?" Aikou gave me a funny look when I said that, and I just glared at her. "You better not be getting any wrong ideas, Yukami…" Aikou just smirked at me. Just then, a loud yell could be heard coming from down the hall.

"AIKOU!" I looked over and saw that it was Tala. I gave Aikou a questioning look, and she just told me to wait and see. I nodded dumbly in response, not knowing what to expect. Tala finally made his way over to us with Ray and Kai not too far behind. "Why the hell did you post this picture everywhere? And don't deny it, because I know it was you!"

I took the picture from Tala's hands and looked at it. It was a picture of Tala lying down with Ray on top of him. Ray's legs were between Tala's, and it looked as if they were…heh…ya…I looked over at Aikou in amusement.

"Why do you think it was me, Tala?" Ray was fumed. He grabbed Aikou by the wrists and pinned her to my locker. He then started to talk in a very low voice, but I was able to hear every word because the hall way was completely silent.

"Don't play dumb, Aikou. You took that picture after you pushed me on top of Tala!" Aikou pulled away from Ray, releasing herself from his grasp.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Kon…but don't blame me if you and Tala are too busy hitting it off to notice that you are being photographed." Aikou brushed Ray's hands off of her wrists, and she walked away.

I ran to catch up to her, not even caring that I still didn't have my books for Art class. I spared a glance back at Tala and Ray and I saw that they were literally ready to murder Aikou, and I couldn't help but laugh. I started to talk to Aikou in a whisper.

"When did you take that picture, Aikou?" She looked at me with a look of pure amusement in her eyes.

"On their first day of school, after school. I was walking home from Xie's house when I saw Tala and Ray walking together. I got the best idea, since I had my camera with me. I walked over to them, and then I pushed Ray on top of Tala when he least expected it. He fell on top of Tala like that, and I took the picture before he could get up. It's posted all over the internet, too."

I laughed so hard when Aikou told me this, that I had tears in my eyes. We finally reached Art class and I was still laughing. Just then, I heard the gayest guy in the school talking to another one of his gay friends.

"Ya, so Ray Kon put an ad in the newspaper, and I'm going to answer it. Seriously, Ray is so smoking hot." He let out a sigh and I cringed in disgust. Then, I looked over at Aikou and I saw that she was laughing again. I gave her a questioning look, and she handed me the school newspaper.

"Open it up to the ads section." I did as I was told, and right there, in big bold letters, was an ad. I read it.

**ATTENTION:**

TO ALL GAY GUYS!

My name is Ray Kon. I am sixteen and I am currently in the process of looking for a boyfriend. I want someone who is willing to do things, if you know what I mean. I am a great kisser, and I will not hesitate to go as far as you want me to go with you. You can't miss me. I am a Chinese Neko-Jin with super long hair tied up in a white cloth. If you would like to take me up on my request, please inform me at anytime during the school day.

Love,

Ray Kon

My jaw had dropped by the time I finished reading the ad. I looked over at Aikou and I saw that she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You wrote this ad under Ray's name?" She clasped her hand over my mouth.

"Not so loud! And yes, I did." I laughed.

"He is so going to kill you when he finds out that it was you…" Aikou just shrugged at this, and I couldn't help but suppress another giggle. Art class finally ended and Aikou and I made our way to Modern World History.

When we got into class, I saw that Xie was reading the school newspaper. Aikou and I made our way over to her, and she cocked an eyebrow at Aikou. Aikou and I gave her a questioning look in response.

"You just love to torture Ray, don't you?" Aikou laughed as she nodded her head. Xie just shook her head in disapproval. "So much for having him like you." Aikou glared at Xie.

"Aw, come on Xie. You know we have to hide our identities and pretend that we don't like them, so why not have some fun in the process." Xie sighed as Aikou said this. I then noticed Ray, Tala, and Kai walk into the classroom. The gay guy from my Art class hesitantly made his way over to Ray. The whole class fell silent.

"So…um…Ray…I read your ad in the school newspaper, and I'd love to be your boyfriend. We can even go all the way if you want!" Ray just stared at the guy like he was crazy. When what he said finally registered into Ray's mind, Ray bolted to the other side of the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ray had a priceless look of shear terror on his face as he tried to get as far away from the gay guy as possible. Finally, Aikou and I couldn't control it anymore, and we just burst out laughing. Ray glared at us. "Aikou! I can't believe you'd sink so low as to do something like that!"

Before the class could get anymore out of control, the teacher ushered all of us to our seats. Unluckily for Ray, he was sitting right next to the gay guy, and the gay guy was constantly checking Ray out. I could've sworn that Ray was about to puke at any minute.

The teacher then gave us an assignment and told us to get into groups of three. Naturally, I paired up with Xie and Aikou, and Tala paired up with Ray, who was still pissed at Aikou, and Kai. As we were doing our work, I heard Ray mumble something to Tala.

"Aikou is such a bitch. She thinks she's all that…her purse probably isn't even real. I bet you anything that is a fake Coach." I paled when Ray said that. No one ever disses Aikou and gets away with it. Especially when it's over a brand name item.

"Wouldn't you like to know! I'm surprised you even know about Brand Name items…wait, no! I take that back! You are gay! Of course you know about brand name items!" Ray fumed when Aikou said that.

"I am not gay! You're just a perverted bitch who wants to make my life miserable! Seriously, you say you're the best thing since sliced bread, yet you can't even seem to afford to buy a real purse!"

"It is too real!" Ray just laughed.

"No it's not!" Ray then grabbed Aikou's purse. "See, the C's are connected and there isn't a little tag thingy saying Coach on it! Real Coaches have little tags on them and the C's aren't connected! Ha, now that I think of it, your clothes are probably fake, too!"

As Aikou and Ray were arguing, I noticed Kai noticed something in Xie's purse. I looked over and saw that a little of her black beyblade was showing. I nudged Xie, and before Kai could do anything, Xie grabbed her purse, glaring at Kai in the process.

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A PICTURE OF A CALVIN KLEIN MALE MODEL IN MY BACKPACK!" My gaze was then redirected to the two arguing teens…they seriously argue like an old married couple…

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT GAY!"

"Oh, ya…Then explain the picture!" Aikou reached into Ray's backpack and sure enough, took out a picture of a Calvin Klein male model. Kai and Tala just cocked their eyebrows at Ray while Ray stared in disbelief. I shook my head…I really wonder how Aikou managed to sneak that picture into his bag without him knowing…

"That isn't mine!" Aikou grunted.

"Oh, right! Just try to deny it!" Ray's fists clenched together.

"I don't have to deny anything because I know that that is not mine! You probably snuck it into my bag when I wasn't looking!" Aikou rolled her eyes.

"You give yourself way too much credit, Kon! Seriously, what makes you think that I would ever waste my precious time trying to figure out how to make you miserable? You seem to do that just fine on your own!" Instead of yelling like I thought he would, Ray started to talk in a really low, sinister voice.

"I really hate you, Aikou." With that, he sat down at his seat. Aikou also sat down, and I saw that she lowered her head. His last words really had an effect on her, and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. If only Ray knew just how Aikou truly feels about him…

The teacher, who had been sitting at his desk really patiently, finally stood up and continued with the lecture. We were currently learning about how the world's modern economies affect which countries are stronger. (A/N: I have no idea what I'm talking about right now because I am not taking this class, so just go with what I say, please.)

"And that is why America is one of the strongest countries in the world today." Just then, Xie stood up from her seat and turned to face the teacher. Everyone watched in silence.

"I disagree, sir. While America is a very strong country, I don't think that it is because of their economy. America has a very strong political government, therefore making it strong. If it wasn't for America's politics, America would be nothing."

Just then, the whole class, including Aikou and me started to disagree with Xie. As we were all arguing, Kai, who had been sitting quietly for the whole class stood up as well. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"I agree with Xie. If it was all about economy, China, Japan, and so many other countries would be stronger than America because they are on a higher level of technology, but America has a strong political government, which makes it a strong government. America's economy, however, is nothing more than just big brand name companies." Xie looked at Kai in shock. He was seriously the last person that anyone expected to side with Xie! And so, the rest of the class went by with everyone arguing with Kai and Xie about the topic of the day. (A/N: Once again, I have no idea what I was just talking about, so please just go along with it and pretend that what I said was right…hehe…thank you…)

The bell finally rang and I was about to make my way out of the classroom when the teacher asked Tala and me to stay behind for a few minutes. I told Aikou and Xie to wait for me outside the classroom.

"Tala, you are my best student, and I was wondering if you would consider tutoring Mocha?" Tala seemed to be lost in thought, and he answered without even thinking.

"Sure, whatever." The teacher smiled in happiness.

"You will, great! Thank you so much!" Then it finally occurred to Tala.

"Wait! No!" But before Tala had time to protest, we were pushed out of the classroom. Tala groaned and slammed his head on the door. Xie, Aikou, Ray, and Kai just watched in confusion. Noticing that Tala wasn't going to say anything, I decided to explain things.

"Tala's going to be tutoring me in History." Aikou, Xie, and Ray burst out laughing at this, but Kai just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

School finally ended, and Xie, Aikou and I decided that we were going to get changed into our uniforms and head to the park to get some Beyblade training in. As I was walking with the girls to Xie's house, I felt someone roughly pull me aside. It was Tala.

"What do you want?" I sighed in exasperation.

"I'm getting graded on how well I tutor you, so like it or not, I'm tutoring you." Tala then started to drag me away, and I looked at Xie and Aikou with a look that was pleading for help, but Xie just shook her head and told me that I should've tried harder to at least pass.

Tala and I made our way to a small coffee shop. I instantly recognized it as the place that I went to almost everyday to get my Mocha Lattes! They seriously make the best Mocha Lattes. We went inside and Tala told me to sit down somewhere. I reluctantly did as I was told, and a few minutes later, Tala came back with two Mocha Lattes in hand. He handed one to me, and we solemnly began our tutoring.

* * *

**AG329: **There you go! I hope you all liked it! I decided to make a nice and long chappie just for you guys!

**Mocha: slurps Mocha Latte **Huh, Oh ya! Review please!


	7. Silent Roses

AG329 back again! Sorry for the long wait…if it even was a long wait…heh, well things are starting to get interesting, huh?

If you have any ideas as to any type of torture (good torture, like the torture I've been doing to them so far…not life threatening stuff…) I can do to Kai, Ray, or Tala, please do not hesitate to tell me.

"_This is the Rose Bladers talking to the guys through a piece of paper…you'll understand what I mean when you read the chappie…"_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade, do you really think I'd be sitting here at my computer writing fanfics? I'd be out making a fourth season…

* * *

**Chapter Six:  
**Silent Roses

* * *

**Red Rose's POV

* * *

**

I quietly followed Black Rose through the park. My gaze shifted from the cold, hard ground to Black Rose's back. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind at the moment…she's always so secretive about everything…it scares me.

White Rose and I are her best friends, yet she doesn't tell us anything…heck, she barely tells us anything when she's Xie. She's definitely a born leader, and I respect her for that, but she could at least tell her best friends something!

"Red," I looked up. Black Rose had turned around and was facing me. I looked at her with a questioning look on my face. "Let's get some training in. Then later, when Mocha is finished with her tutoring, we can all go see a movie and have a sleepover at my house or something. It'll be like old times, what do you say?"

I smiled at Black Rose. Remember how I was going on and on about how she never tells us anything? Well…that was kind of a lie…she does, just not all the time. We know everything about each other, and we always will…Man, a sleepover sounds awesome. We haven't been able to just kick back and relax like that for a long time…

Especially since the Death Probe Bladers have been coming after us a lot more than usual lately…but that's an entirely different story!

"Sure! Sounds great, Xie!" Black Rose glared at me. I shivered slightly before once again giving her a questioning look. She mushroom sighed before shaking her head at me. She quickly looked around and once again sighed, this time in relief, when she saw that there was no one around.

"I already told you, Red…it's Black Rose, got it? We can't risk anybody finding out our true identities." I smiled at Black Rose.

"Sorry Black Rose…so…about Ray and the others…I mean, we're bound to run into them again…as the Rose Bladers, I mean…" Black Rose understood what I was trying to say. She turned around and continued walking before responding to me.

"We wont talk to them." Man, this has got to be a new record. For the third time in only about five or so minutes, I gave Black Rose a confused and questioning look. She noticed this and began to clarify her words so that I would understand her better. "I mean, we'll talk to them…just not with our voices…we'll write everything down on paper."

"But why? Isn't that just a hassle? It would be so much easier to just talk to them." Black Rose stopped for a moment before continuing. I could tell that she was trying to find the right words to express her meaning.

"If…if they hear our voices, they might recognize us…it's the same reason why we don't talk to the Death Probe Bladers…" I nodded in understanding and for the rest of our little walk, all was silent.

After a few minutes, we finally made our way to the large clearing in the isolated part of the park. I expected it to be completely abandoned like it always is, and I certainly was not prepared to see who I saw there.

"Driger! Go!"

"Dranzer!"

I almost fell when I saw Ray and Kai there. My jaw was on the ground, and I was finding it hard to ask them why they were here…in OUR training spot! I looked at Black Rose, and I saw that she had the same shocked look on her face as I did.

Just then, Ray noticed us. Even though our faces were completely hidden behind a big cloak and a mask, I still hid behind Black Rose so that Ray wouldn't see me…too bad it didn't work…black doesn't conceal red that well…

He called back his Driger, and Kai followed suit by calling back Dranzer. They both looked at us with confused looks on their faces. I guess they didn't really expect to see us of all people. Man, good thing Xie and me weren't talking just now…

"Hey, you're the Rose Bladers, right? Our last meeting didn't go too well, and we didn't really get to introduce ourselves. I'm Ray Kon, and this here is Kai Hiwatari. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ray held out his hand, and I stared at it longingly…god, how I wished to even just touch him…

Black Rose gave me an all-knowing look as I shook my head violently. Ray just stood there with confusion etched onto his face. He looked at us, not entirely sure of what to do. Seeing that I wasn't about to do anything, Black Rose grasped Ray's hand in hers.

She nodded her head at him and looked at Kai. I could've sworn that I saw a hint of a blush on her face, but it was probably just my imagination. I see love everywhere I go…I really need to cut down on my romance novels…

Anyways, Black Rose nodded at Kai in a sign of recognition and Kai returned the nod with a nod of his own. I sweatdropped at their…remarkably interesting…conversation. Note the sarcasm.

I walked up to Ray, and shook his hand. I smiled at him with a sweet, innocent smile that was stretched across my face. A small, subtle blush touched his face, and I had to stop myself from giggling.

I walked over to Kai and held out my hand, but he just stood there, not even acknowledging my presence. God, what is up with this guy! He's so…infuriating…sometimes. How can he act so cool all the time? It's like nothing in this world bothers him…

I coldly turned away from him and faced Ray and Black Rose. They had watched the little episode with interest, and it was Ray who spoke…obviously…

"Don't worry about Kai…He's like that with everybody." I just nodded. "Hey, I just thought of something, why haven't either of you said anything yet?" At this cue, Black Rose took out a paper and pencil from her back pocket.

She started to scribble something onto it. When she was done, she handed the paper to Ray, and he read it aloud. _"I'm sorry, Ray. We aren't talking to you guys because we can't risk people finding out our true identities…"_

Ray looked confused.

"Huh, but what do you mean? What's so bad about people finding out? And trust me, Kai and I wouldn't tell a soul if we found out your true identities…" Black Rose cut him off by handing him another piece of paper.

"_People would be after us, and you, Kai, and Tala would no longer trust us. I'm sorry, but I've already told you too much. Just please don't question it anymore, and be happy with the simple fact that we are…in some way…communicating with you guys."_

Ray stared at Black Rose dumbly as he nodded his head in understanding. I spared a quick glance at Kai, and I saw that his eyes were open and he was looking at Black Rose and me with a look that said that he wasn't too sure he could believe us.

Ray, on the other hand, seemed quite fine with this, and he decided to ask us another question. I'm guessing he wants to get to know us better…

"So where is White Rose? I thought you three work as a team, or well, that's what I've heard…" This time, I took the paper and pencil and started to respond to Ray.

"_You heard right. She…has stuff that she has to do…heh…important…stuff…"_

Ray looked at me oddly and I smiled sheepishly at him in return. He just shook his head. I took the paper and pencil again, and I decided to ask him about Tala, even though I already knew where he was.

"_What about that red-head kid that was with you guys the other day? Where is he?"_

"Oh, you mean Tala? He's busy. He had to tutor one of the sluts at our school. Her name is Mocha. It's hilarious because he can't stand being anywhere near Mocha…I actually wonder how they're getting along right now…"

A broad grin sweeped my face…man…I have to wonder…how are they getting along? Mocha must be sure happy because she has some alone time with Tala, and she has an excuse for it, but tala? Heh…he's probably ready to kill someone…Mocha isn't exactly…bright…

* * *

**With Tala and Mocha—Mocha's POV

* * *

**

Argh…I slumped down in my seat and let my head drop onto the table. I seriously don't understand this stuff, but come on! Seriously, who the fuck needs History to survive in life, anywyas?

"Ugh…Tala…can we just stop, please?" Tala rolled his eyes at me before responding.

"How do you expect to learn anything if you don't take it seriously?" I looked up at Tala and glared at him. Is her serious?

"And why the fuck should I take History seriously? It's a dumb subject anyways!" I growled and slammed my fist on the table. Mocha Latte dripped onto my hand, but I didn't notice.

Everybody in the café looked at me when I did that, but I paid no attention to them, and instead I looked at Tala. He sighed and stood up. I followed suit, glad to get rid of my books as I stuffed them into my bag.

I expected Tala to take my backpack for me like a nice gentleman…and all the guys at the school…would, but instead, he just slapped some money down onto the table and started heading towards the door.

I glared at him in disbelief as I followed him out of the café.

"Where are you going?" Tala looked at me, wondering why I was still following him.

"_I'm _going to go meet up with Ray and Kai." I noticed the hint in his voice that said that he didn't want me to follow him, but for some reason, I had a feeling that wherever Ray and Kai where, Aikou and Xie…I mean…Red Rose and Black Rose…would be there too.

"Alrighty, let's go!" He stared at my in disbelief for a minute. He didn't move, and it almost looked as if shock had paralyzed him in his place. I began to tap my foot impatiently. "Well, come on already!"

Tala finally mangaged to snap out of his temporary trance and he started to lead the way. I followed behind him a few steps. The walk was eerily quiet the whole way, but we finally made our way to the isolated part of the park.

Now I'm positive that Black Rose and Red Rose will be there.

We made our way to the clearing, and all eyes turned to us. Ray just stood there with confusion on his face. Kai was glaring at me, and Black Rose and Red Rose were doing their best to try and make it look like they didn't recognize me.

I knew what I had to do, and so I decided to play along.

"Ray, Kai." I looked at the Rose Bladers…minus me…heh. "Who the fuck are you losers?" As if on cue, Red Rose and Black Rose glared at me. If looks could kill, I think I'd be dead right now…heh…it was Ray who spoke.

"_They_ are the Rose Bladers, and _they _are much cooler than _you _will _ever _hope to be." God that pissed me off. If Red Rose wasn't standing right there, I'd probably stangle Ray and show him no mercy…but I cant…

Red Rose…Aikou…whatever you want to call her…she'd have my life if I did…seriously…she'd murder me…

Ray continued to talk.

"What the hell are you doing here, anywyas?" I shrugged.

"I was bored."

For the next half hour or so, I just hung out, while watching Tala, Ray, Kai, Red Rose, and Black Rose have beybattles every-so-often. A few times Tala would look at me and give me a look that asked why the hell I was still there. Each time, I would shrug in response.

After another good fifteen minutes, Xie…Black Rose…sent a hint my way. I understood this hint easily, and I got up and left without saying a word. I started to walk to Xie's house, where I would stay and wait for them.

* * *

**Red Rose's POV

* * *

**

About five minutes after Mocha left, Black Rose and I bid our farewells to the guys…using paper and pencil of course…

We started to make our way to Xie's house, but on our way, we ran into the Death Probe Bladers…

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the Rose Bladers…where is your other little friend? Did she ditch you two for some better people to hang out with?"

I glared at him. If glares could kill…you bet he'd be dead right now…actually, he would have been dead along time ago. I glanced over at Black Rose and I noticed that she was taking out her beyblade. I followed suit. Unfortunately…_He_…noticed too.

"Now, now…no need to get violent…We just want to…talk…"

Black Rose and I steadied our beyblades. We both knew that we had to be prepared for anything.

* * *

**AG329:** There you go! Sorry it was kind of short…hehe…anyways, I need to ask you all, my faithful readers, a tiny little favor.

I NEED FOUR OC'S! ALL **BOYS**! PLEASE INCLUDE ALL THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION:

Name:  
Age:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Appearance:  
Attitude: (preferably someone who is…mean…so to say)  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Beyblade Color(s):  
Bitbeast (if he has one):  
Bitbeast Element(s):  
Bitbeast Attack(s):  
Other:

You know…the usual…

Thank you in advance!

Review please and tell me what you think of this chappie!


	8. The Black Night Bladers

Ok, AG329 back again with the 7th chapter of A Rose to Remember. I know that I said that I would only be using 4 OCs, but I decided to use all 5 that I got, instead. Here are the profiles:

Name: Ty  
Age: 17  
Height: 6'2  
Hair: Messy and spiky, jet black  
Eyes: Sapphire blue (pupil is silted like a wolf's)  
Build: Very defined muscles and so is obviously strong. However, he also has a lean build creating a very good-looking effect (he's hot to put it simply)  
Clothing: Baggy black pants, a black muscle shirt, and a black band on each forearm. Gold hoop in left ear and right eyebrow is pierced as well. Howling wolf head tattoo on left bicep.  
Other: He is an ookami(wolf)-jin and so has slightly larger than normal canines.  
Attitude: Calm, collected, and cool. He always keeps a level head and is often sarcastic. Nothing can disrupt his attitude. However, he rarely smiles and instead prefers to smirk. He's not really mean, but just cold and indifferent  
Likes: wolves, ice, lighters  
Dislikes: preps and sluts  
Beyblade Color(s): black and ice blue  
Courtesy of: Song Of A Fallen Angel (info about bitbeast pending)  
Status in Team: Captain  
**Note to Song of a Fallen Angel: **I may or may not need the info for one of the next couple of chapters, please send it in ASAP.

* * *

Name: Dirk  
Age: 16  
Height: 6 feet 2 inches  
Weight: 160  
Appearance: Sandy hair with green eyes. (kinda cat like)In my story Unexpected, he wears a white shirt with a tan cover shirt. It's kinda like a dress shirt or would be if it wasn't unbuttoned and the sleeves weren't cut. He wears blue jeans with large holes in 'em.  
Attitude: Cocky, but sly. He thinks he's god's gift to woman but unlike Enrique, he stays with one at a time. He's a sweet talker with a quick temper and he likes to claim everything that's "his". He also has an ego problem.  
Likes: beyblades and girls. He also has a weird fascination with knives for some reason...  
Dislikes: Authority, he has a big problem with people telling him what to do. He also hates guys who mess with his "girl" and he can't stand it when he's not in control of everything even though he's really not the leader type...  
Beyblade Color: Tan with green streaks  
Bitbeast: Sabriel, he's a saber tooth tiger -I really like the name.  
Bitbeast element: Earth  
Bitbeast attack: Gaia Strike: Gaia is Greek for earth, Sabriel's paw turns a light green and he well slashes his opponent, vines pour out of the wound capturing the opponent's bitbeast.  
Other: um, he has a habit of keeping his fingernails perfect instead of biting them. He worse than any normal girl had time to be and he has to have his hair gel.  
Courtesy of: silverdranzer  
Status in Team: 2nd in Command

* * *

Name: Blake Martin  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'10''  
Weight: 175 lbs  
Appearance: spiky blonde hair, coal black eyes, muscular built, peach colored skin, dresses in all black.  
Attitude: cold, quiet, sexist, cocky, laid-back, cold-hearted.  
Likes: beating his opponents, making them suffer especially female bladers.  
Dislikes: when his opponents defeat him.  
Beyblade Color(s): Black and Silver  
Bitbeast: Scorpius (Scorpion; black)  
Bitbeast Element(s): Darkness  
Bitbeast Attack(s): defense: Shadow Barrier; offense: Shadow Box; final: Nightmare Reign.  
Other(description of attacks): Shadow Barrier: is a defense attack, what this does a black shadowy substance surrounds Blake's beyblade and forms a barrier which prevents the opponents from attacking but when they attack Scorpius doesn't get affected but the opponent is the one that gets damaged; Shadow Box forms a box in which both bladers and their blades are trapped inside but the opponent can't see Blake's blade but Blake can see them and this gives him the advantage of possibly destroying the opponent's blade; Nightmare Reign: this covers both bladers in a shadow box inside the box it's pitch black but inside the box all of the opponents fears come to life and they slowly start 2 break down and suffer while Scorpius destroys the opponents blade.  
Courtesy of: ZorraVixen10187798  
Status in Team: Blader

* * *

Name: Jay Renski  
Nickname: J.R  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Eyes: cerise  
Hair: short Ebony Black  
Nationality: Russian  
Body: well toned from all the sport that he does. Pale skin color.  
Height: 57  
Body Markings: a tattoo of a dragon on his left arm. The dragon is an intense blue color, the underside is an ice blue color and it has red fire coming out of its mouth. Its wings are stretched out.  
Normal Clothing: jeans with a black sweatshirt. Has chains hanging from the jeans.  
Accessories: he wears his sister's ying yang pendant around his neck. He has a ring on his right middle finger. The ring was past down to his father from his grandfather and now its past down to him. Also the bitbeast has been past down in his family.  
Personality: he is kind only to his friends and very protective of his team. If someone messes with them, he'll find ways to hurt them. He talks when he wants to, so if he doesn't answer people then his not in the mood.  
Likes: blading, sports, fighting, challenges, snow, the cold, dark places, running.  
Dislikes: girls crowding him, spoilt brats, friends getting hurt, people annoying him, being in one spot for too long.  
Hobbies: blading, being with his friends  
Blading Style: endurance  
Beyblade: cherry red with a gold defense ring  
Bitbeast: a crimson saber tooth tiger which has a pair of black powerful wings. It has 2 tails which are tipped in dark red and its ears are also tipped in dark red. Its claws are made of diamond. Its eyes are shadow blue in color.  
Bitbeasts Name: Indurata  
Bitbeasts Element: fire  
Attacks:  
-Fire twister (attack): Indurata creates a twister of fire which is sent towards the opponent's beyblade.  
-Fiery Blitz (attack): Indurata slams into the opponent's bitbeast. Indurata's wings are on fire when Indurata attacks.  
-Opaque fire barrier (defense): Indurata creates a solid barrier of fire around it, blocking most attacks.  
-Inferno tempest (final attack): Indurata sands a storm of fire towards the opponent's beyblade. May cause scorch marks.  
Other Info: he never went to the abbey. Is strangely able to use the elements (fire, darkness, ice, earth, water, air, light). He lives for his dead sister.  
Courtesy of: royalphoenix  
Status in Team: Blader

* * *

Name: Elias Vargas  
Age17  
Height: 5'7"  
Appearance: short mahogany colored hair with orange streaks and hazel eyes, he wears camouflage colored cargo pants and a black tank top that showed his thin but well toned torso and wears combat boots  
Attitude: hot tempered, stubborn, rash  
Likes: to have his way  
Dislikes: people who don't do what he wants  
Beyblade Color(s): red, orangey yellow and black  
Bitbeast (if he has one): Helios, white horse with flaming mane, tail and wings  
Bitbeast Element(s): fire  
Bitbeast Attack(s): flaming hooves and spiraling flames  
Other: he would do almost anything to get what he wants  
Courtesy of: lil' angelgrl  
Status in Team: Blader

* * *

Well, that's that…heh…

**Disclaimer: **What do you think?

And now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:  
**The Black Night Bladers

* * *

**Mocha's/White Rose's POV

* * *

**

I finally made my way to Xie's house, and I let myself in using the key that was under the placemat in front of the doorway. Xie told us about it in case something like this ever happened and one of us needed to wait for the others to get back. It's a great idea if you ask me.

Anyways, I waited for what seemed like forever. Finally, I decided to take a look at the clock. They should've left by now…something's keeping them from getting here. Noting the possibility of a threat, I ran to Xie's room and pulled open the door to her closet.

I frantically searched through her closet until I finally found what I was looking for. I then pulled out the white outfit and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut on my way. Faster then ever before, I got dressed and ran out of the house, making sure that no passerby would be able to tell who I really am.

I retraced my steps, but I didn't find them anywhere. Hesitantly, I made my way back to the park…maybe, just maybe they were still with the guys…

When I got there, Ray, Tala, and Kai looked at me. I glanced around, and, seeing that they weren't there, started to panic. I whipped out a pen and pad of paper from my pocket and quickly wrote down a message. When I was finished, I handed it to Tala. He read it aloud.

"_Where are Black Rose and Red Rose?"_

They looked at me for a moment. I could see that they were confused, I mean, how could I have known that Black Rose and Red Rose were with them if I just got there? Ignoring the fact that I probably just gave them a huge clue as to who we really are, I tapped the watch on my wrist impatiently. It was Ray who spoke first.

"You just missed them; they left a few minutes ago." I didn't have to say…er…write anything else because Tala pointed the direction in which they went to me. I sighed in relief before heading that way.

After a few steps, I stopped. I quickly ran up to Tala and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Heh, needless to say, he was pretty dumbfounded. Man, it's a good thing that Aikou wasn't around to see that just now, she would never let me live it down.

After I completed my little task, I ran away in the direction Tala had pointed to. As I was running, Black Rose and Red Rose finally came into view. I sighed in relief, until I saw who was standing in front of them. It was Ty, the captain of The Black Night Bladers.

They've been trying to capture us and find out who we really are for as long as I can remember. They're a bunch of jerks who think they rule Boston. Well, let me tell you something, they're dead wrong! They'll never find out who we are!

As I made my way them, I managed to hear Ty say something.

"Now, now…no need to get violent…We just want to…talk…"

Hah, as if. Over my dead body they just want to talk. Seriously, them just wanting to talk is like...me never wanting to drink another Mocha Latte for as long as I live! I don't know what kind of game they are trying to pull, but I better stay on guard.

I was about to walk up to Black Rose and Red Rose and pull out my Beyblade alongside them, but I felt someone grab me from behind and put a sharp beyblade up against my throat. I glanced up to see who it was. It was Dirk. He was Ty's right-hand man.

I struggled to get out of his grip, but my efforts were in vain. He was too strong for me, and I couldn't break free.

"Aw, come on baby, you know you want me. I just broke up with my girlfriend earlier today, so what do you say? We can go get some ice-cream, maybe walk around in the park?" His finger came up and trailed my jaw line. I bit him…hard…

Black Rose and Red Rose saw this, and they glared at him. The glare was so threatening, that only an idiot would ignore it, but…being the guy he is…Dirk ignored it…wrong move.

Instead, he lifted his hand to lick off some of the blood that my bite drew. Then, he pulled me forward and grabbed the edge of my hood. He pulled it back slightly, and was about to remove my mask.

Black Rose and Red Rose were dead still. Neither of them knew what to do. Is this it? Will our charade finally end? Then, in a split second, everything happened.

Someone punched Dirk in the jaw, hard. The force caused his body to jerk away from me and stumble back a little. Meanwhile, two people ran in front of Black Rose and Red Rose and stood up against the other four: Ty, Blake, Jay, and Elias.

Finally, my vision became less blurry and my head cleared. I looked up at my savior and saw that it was Tala. Eyes wide, I fixed my mask and hood so he couldn't see my face, except for my mouth. Tala looked down at me and smirked. Ray glanced at me, and then glanced back at Red Rose. Kai, meanwhile, was situated directly in front of Black Rose and hadn't moved his gaze from Ty since he got here.

Finally, Tala returned his gaze back to The Black Night Bladers. He was still smirking. Without returning his gaze back to me, he spoke.

"It's a good thing we followed you here, isn't it?" A subtle blush tinted my cheeks. Ty took a step back and glared at Tala and the others. Apparently he was really pissed that some people decided to come at a time like this! I'm glad they did though, if it wasn't for Tala, my identity would be out right now…and who knows what would've happened if my identity was revealed.

"Who the hell do you three think you are?" Ty was pissed. Really pissed. His glare darkened and he put his hand in his pocket, probably ready to take out his beyblade if he needed to. The other four were just standing there with similar expressions on their faces.

"My name is Ray Kon. You probably recognize me as a member of the World Champion Beyblading team theG Revolution. He's Kai Hiwatari, also member of the World Champion Beyblading team theG Revolution." Ray introduced himself and Kai, and I could see that The Black Night Bladers were starting to get a little uneasy.

"And I'm Tala Valkov, captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys." Tala, Kai, and Ray smirked when they saw the looks on The Black Night Blader's faces. Seriously, it was priceless! Man, I really wish I had a camera right now…It was Elias who spoke next.

"Ty, we should get out of here and regroup. These guys mean business." Ty turned to face Elias as soon as he heard him say that.

"So you're saying that we should quit!"

"No! That's not what I'm saying! As much as I want to finish what we started, these guys are way out of our league! We need to come up with a new plan!" Jay stepped up and took over.

"Elias is right." Their whole team looked at Jay. I could tell that Ty was thinking about what Jay and Elias just said. Obviously it would be for the best. After a few moments of hesitation, Ty turned to face Blake.

"What do you think we should do, Blake?" Blake glanced at Ty before responding.

"I think it's pointless to leave when we almost had them where we wanted them. But at the same time, Jay and Elias are right. These three are strong bladers, and we might have a little...trouble beating them." At that, Ty nodded. He turned to face us one last time. Geez, if I didn't know better, I would've said that he had forgotten that we were even there.

"Fine then, let today be a warning to all of you. We will be back!" And with that, they left. Just like that, they were gone. With a sigh of relief, I walked over to Black Rose and Red Rose. I gave them a look, and they returned it.

Black Rose nodded in Kai's direction, almost like she was saying thank you for the help. Red Rose hugged Ray, and I almost laughed when I saw how pink Ray's face got, and finally, I turned to face Tala. Once more, I gave him a little peck on the cheek…oh crap…Red Rose saw…bad move…now she's never going to let me live it down...seriously...

And with that, we left. Our walk was in silence until we reached Black Rose's house. We went inside and trotted up to her room. Once we were finally in her room, we all got changed into our usual attire.

When I finished, I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I headed down to the living room. When I got there, Aikou looked at me. I don't like that look she's giving me…it's kind of…scary…I should just walk away…right…now…

"Hey, Mocha!" Crap. Too late. I sat down on the couch before responding.

"What is it, Aikou?" She smiled that evil smile of hers. I felt a lump form in my throat. Quickly, I swallowed it. She's never going to let me live it down! Why, oh why did I have to kiss Tala on the cheek when Aikou was there? Why am I such an idiot! Um...drama much? I think I should just stop, I mean, what's the worst that can happen, right?

"I saw you kiss Tala on the cheek." That's it, I couldn't take it anymore. My face went completely red as I remembered my previous actions. For the next five minutes or so, all Aikou did was go on and on, teasing me about it.

"Alright, that's enough!" Aikou and I turned to face Xie. "We have school tomorrow. You two should go home and get some rest…we had a long day today…." Aikou and I nodded our heads in understanding and we made our way to the front door.

"Bye, Xie." Aikou waved and headed out. Xie nodded her head.

"Ciao! Oh, and, can we stop by somewhere to get a Mocha Latte tomorrow morning?" Xie just rolled her eyes at my pleading voice. What? I can't help it if I absolutely love Mocha Lattes.

"Sure, whatever. Just make sure you wake up early." My mouth turned into a huge grin that covered my entire face and I said thank you. Walking out of her home, I quietly shut the door behind me. Aikou was waiting for me. I gave her a questioning look.

"What do you say we sneak into Ray's house later and do some stuff to him and the others? We can take pictures and post them all over the internet and the school!" I couldn't help but smirk at Aikou's over-enthusiasm.

"You are so evil, Aikou. Let's do it." With that, I headed down to my house to get some rest. I promised Aikou I'd meet her around midnight in the bushes in front of Tala, Kai, and Ray's house.

I'm almost upset though, that we didn't ask Xie if she wanted to come with us. But she probably would've said no anyways, claiming that what we were doing was childish and stupid. I admit…it is childish and stupid, but it's fun too…

I can't wait to see the look on Tala's face tomorrow.

* * *

**AG329:** Wow, I'm really sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but it was mainly to introduce the new team. I promise the next chapter will be much longer and much funner (Ya, I know it's not a word, but whateva). Also, if you have any ideas of things that I can do to Kai, Tala, and Ray, please do tell!

Oh, and please don't forget to review to tell me what you liked, didn't like, etc.


	9. To all my readersreviewers: please read

Readers/Reviewers:****

I know I haven't been on in the longest time, and, quite frankly, I probably won't continue my stories-if you ever see them again, they will be as published original stories with different names, and a few other things changed (obviously). I stopped writing for a long time...I don't know if you could say it was due to a mental block, not having time, or simply just not feeling up to it anymore. On the bright side, here we are in 2011, and I started really writing again about almost a year ago. All I can do is thank you, the readers and reviewers, for helping me so much when I was young to help get my writing up to a level that is strong enough for true endeavors. Thank you so much for all of the time and effort you all have put into my stories by reading them and reviewing them.

I wish I could make it up to you all, somehow. Maybe, just maybe, you'll see something of mine on the shelves at bookstores? That would be nice...

Once again, thank you for everything!

Sincerely, AG329

P.S. Don't forget to leave a review with any comments or concerns! I will log on from time to time still and read anything that catches my eye and check any reviews I may have received. After all, nobody can truly completely disappear from without coming back at some point, right?


End file.
